My Hero Machina
by SpaceGazer92
Summary: After being accepted into U.A. High, Rex Salazar must find his place at a school filled with people who aspire to become heroes. Now in order to save the world, Rex must also aspire to become more than a hero and go beyond.
1. The Day That Everything Changed

**My Hero Machina**

**A Generator Rex and My Hero Academia Crossover**

**So I really use to love watching Generator Rex as a kid, and My Hero Academia is a pretty epic universe to have any story in. So this is my take on how Rex Salazar would fit into a world where both Quirks and Evos existed. This is My Hero Machina**

**Chapter 1: The Day That Everything Changed**

The life of a superhero was supposed to be filled with daring adventures, high-speed escapes, beautiful girls, and moments of epic fantasy. Or at least that what Rex Salazar thought the life of a superhero was all about. As Rex sat in the storage hangar of the massive Providence hellicarrier known as The Keep, he pulled out a red rubber ball and began bouncing it against the tightly compacted wall of the storage hanger. Across from Rex was his monkey companion, Bobo.

The planet, to those who have not seen it before, may seem to be an extraordinary place filled with wonders and fantastical beings that brought joy to millions of people. It all started with an explosion. No one knew why it happened, but it caused these tiny machines called nanites to get into every living thing on Earth. At first, things seemed normal enough, that was until Qing Qing City.

An extraordinary child was born, with the awe-inspiring ability to radiate light. After that, reports of people with superpowers began popping up around the globe. Because of these nanites, the supernatural had become normal, and dreams could become reality. These powers were called Quirks. The world became a society filled with superhumans and superheroes.

And then, there were the EVOs. While the nanites gave fantastical powers to 80% of the world's population, sometimes they mutated people into horrifying grotesque monsters. And as Rex continued tossing his rubber ball on the wall, he watched a Japanese News broadcast in Tokyo, about a monstrous pale white EVO that was rampaging and destroying the city.

Rex watched as the broadcaster, on the scene of the disaster, yelled into the camera over the roars of the giant multi-face, multi-limbed pale EVO, who was punching down skyscrapers in the city. "Not since the fight All-Might had with Overhaul, has Tokyo seen an EVO event of this magnitude!"

The camera then aimed at the large EVO, who opened its mouth and fired a beam of molten hot energy at a building's center. The building exploded on the impact of the EVO's attack, and it began crumbling into pieces. The EVO then began moving towards the massive space needle that stood proudly at the center of the city.

As the broadcaster continued to try to yell over the noise, four large white armored vehicles with 'Providence' tagged on their sides, drove past her and began firing missiles at the rampaging EVO. As the missiles sailed towards the EVO, the Providence tanks began unloading armor-piercing rounds onto the EVO, who seemed unfazed by the attacks. The EVO roared in anger, as the missiles began making contact with it, exploding on impact. The EVO slung its hand forward, grabbing one of the Providence Tanks, and lifting it up as if it were weightless. The EVO then tossed the tank as if it were made of paper. The tank went spiraling towards a building, as the EVO ignored the new missiles and gunfire that raked its hide.

As the tank spirals towards a building filled with people, the broadcaster yelled out in horror, "Oh no!" But the tank was suddenly wrapped by what appeared to be tree branches! Both Providence and the EVO stopped and looked at the tank in awe for a second. They then quickly looked to see where the origin of these wooden branches. A man in a skin-tight black unitard with wooden arms, boots, and a tough-looking face mask, stood on top of a building directly in the path of EVO. The man's left arm was expanded into a long and large wooden branch that was holding the entirety of the tank, stopping it from crashing into the building.

The anchorwoman yelled in awe, "That's the new up and coming superhero, Kamui Woods! He seems to be ready to face off against the EVO!"

Kamui Woods lowered the tank to the ground, and the Providence agents began exiting the tanks and running for their lives. Kamui glanced down at the news team, and he yelled to them, "Everyone needs to clear the area!" Kamui Woods then gave the EVO a hard glare, as it gave him a creepy smirk. "I've got it from here."

Rex smiled at the television screen, as he stood to his feet. Rex pushed the Bluetooth earpiece in his ear and he asked, "Six? Are we over Tokyo yet?"

Agent Six's voice then came over the comms, "We are Rex, but we need to find a good point to launch the jump ship. Standby."

"Nope." Rex simply chimed, as he pressed his hand against the floor of the hangar, and the hangar doors opened wide and the air began rushing out of the room. Rex took a look down at the city of Tokyo, and the massive EVO that wished to destroy it.

"Still looking to jump headfirst into death, aren't ya boss?" Bobo laughed to Rex, as Rex pulled his goggles over his eyes and smirked.

"Rex, standby. That's an order." Six said over the comms, which caused Rex to smirk.

Rex neared the opening in the ground and felt the cool breeze coming from the outside. Rex closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing through his hands. He felt at peace for a single second.

"You know what, Six? As Providence's secret weapon, you can definitely trust me to handle this situation with the skill and professionalism of a trained soldier." Rex chuckled, as he winked at Bobo. Bobo gave Rex two thumbs up, as Rex leaped headfirst out of Providence's Keep.

Rex was immediately in freefall towards the Earth, and for some reason, he was perfectly fine with this. Rex had no intention of coming to a slow stop to the ground. He had a single target, and thankfully, that target was very large. Rex pulled against the air resistance that was forcing his arms apart, and he connected his fists in a single motion.

The giant EVO turned its attention from Kamui Woods to Rex, and it let out a monstrous roar as Rex approached it.

"It's my time," Rex whispered to himself, as he focused on his nanites. Suddenly Rex flung his arms forward, and his giant metal fists known as the Smack Heads extended over his arms and pulled him towards the Earth even faster. Rex flew down into Tokyo, slamming into the monstrous EVO at full force, punching it in the face.

The impact was devastating. The shockwave sent the massive EVO slamming into the ground, pushing up a massive cloud of dust that began covering a four-block radius. The smoke and dust flew backward, knocking down traffic lights, blowing over cars, and causing people to panic slightly more. Then all the smoke and dust were suddenly pulled back towards the source of the impact, back towards where Rex had landed.

Rex stood tall with his Smack Hands fully extended, shining brightly in the sun. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he didn't knock down any buildings with his little stunt. After a couple of seconds, Rex let out a sigh of relief, before noticing that the anchorwoman and her cameraman were now recovering, and the camera was now on him. Rex put on his most confident smirk, as he turned back towards the EVO, that appeared to be very dazed.

"Hola monster guy. I'm Rex." Rex mused as he tilted his head at the EVO as he absorbed his Smack Hands back into his body, "Now thrill me."

* * *

The giant EVO got back to its feet, as the face on its left thigh roared out at Rex, before firing out a blue beam of ice, that soared straight at Rex. Rex hopped out of the way of the attack, as he grew his jetpack known as the Boogie Pack, on his back and began rocketing around the gigantic EVO.

The EVO roared and swung its fist into the building right behind where Rex once was, taking a chunk out of the building. It then roared in anger, once it saw it missed its mark.

Kamui Woods, who had been blown on his back by Rex's explosive entrance, got to his feet and began dusting himself off. He immediately noticed the young Hispanic hero flying circles around the EVO.

"What the…" Kamui whispered to himself, as he saw Rex dismantle the Boogie Pack, and regrow the Smack Hands build. Rex landed on the knee of the EVO, and gave the EVO's thigh face a powerful right hook.

The EVO roared in pain, as it staggered backward, nearly throwing Rex off. Rex, however, regained his footing and leaped up, give the face on the EVO's chest a devastating uppercut. The EVO tried to grab hold of Rex, but the teenage hero was too quick. He hopped onto the EVO's hand and began racing up its arm. Before the EVO could make another grab at Rex, the teenager leaped off the EVO's shoulder and went straight for the EVO's face.

Rex's Smack Hands began spinning at an insanely fast rate as if they were drill heads. Rex then slammed his Smack Hand into the face of the EVO, and this time the EVO and Rex went crashing down to the ground.

As Rex fell to the ground, Kamui Wood swung by, using his elastic wood arms, and grabbed the teenager from falling to the Earth. Kamui immediately noticed how heavy Rex was with the Smack Hands, and it nearly pulled both of them to the ground.

"Deactivate your quirk, kid!" Kamui yelled as he tried to pull them up to land on a building next to the downed EVO.

Rex tried to think of a good quip to snap back at the adult, but he couldn't help but just follow the order and deactivate his Smack Hands, absorbing them back into his body.

Kamui and Rex landed on the building safely, and Rex immediately began stretching. Kamui raised an eyebrow to the teenager, who tried to look as professional as possible while he was limbering up. Rex noticed the Wood Hero staring at him, and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Let me guess, you want to know who I am?" Rex laughed.

"Are you one of those American Nanite Experiments that the News uncovered a couple of months ago?" Kamui Wood immediately asked, while pointing up at the Providence Keep that was still hovering over the city of Tokyo. "Is Providence forcing you to be their weapon of mass destruction, kid?"

Rex lifted his goggles, and he began to chuckle, "Wow dude. Take a chill pill. Do you think I could be a WMD and look this good?"

Before Kamui could even answer, the EVO that both heroes had left unattended let out a roar beneath them. Both Kamui and Rex ran to the edge of the rooftop they were on, only to see the EVO pushing itself off the ground and firing a massive red beam of molten power at the two!

Rex immediately grew out his Boogie Pack and jetted upward, while Kamui took a swan dive off the building. Both heroes avoided the destruction of the building, but while Rex chuckled in victory, Kamui knew that this fight needed to come to an end.

"Kid!" Kamui yelled, "We need to lead the EVO out of the city! First, we do that, then we'll have to take it down!"

"As if! We end this now, mister Pro Hero!" Rex noted, as he landed in front of the EVO, who shot him a look of pure hatred. Rex rubbed his hands together and laughed to himself, "Time for a grand slam."

Rex lifted his right hand over his head, as his Slam Cannon build extended out of his hand. Rex's Slam Cannon reached behind him and took a massive bite out of the concrete road under the hero. Rex then leveled the Slam Cannon and pulled his goggles down to his face once more. The goggles lit up, providing Rex with a targeting system for his Slam Cannon.

Rex yelled to Kamui Woods, who was swinging around the EVO trying to get its attention. "Hey Wood Guy!"

Kamui Woods shot Rex a quick glance, as Rex's Slam Cannon locked onto the EVO's face. A big grin stretched across Rex's face.

"Timber," Rex said, as his cannon fired off a large ball of concrete flying at over 400 miles per hour. The concrete struck the EVO directly in the forehead, and the EVO let out a terrible groan of pain. Rex fired his Slam Cannon two more times, each time hitting that same spot on the EVO's forehead. The EVO stumbled backward, and as it fell back, Kamui Woods used his powers to catch the massive EVO from falling on top of anyone.

Rex let out a roar of victory, as he absorbed the Slam Cannon into himself. "Oh yeah! Who's bad?!" Rex began to do a little shimmy in place, as Kamui Woods landed next to him and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Kid, you just…come on." Kamui Woods started, but Rex gave him a friendly pat on the back and chuckled. Rex then heard Six in his earpiece, and he did not sound happy. But on the bright side, Agent Six never sounded happy with Rex.

"Rex, cure the EVO before it gets back up." Six said to Rex. Rex rolled his eyes, but then got his determined look back and walked past Kamui and to the massive downed EVO. Kamui Woods followed after the boy, and the cameraman and the anchorwoman closely trailed the two.

Rex reached the EVO, whose heavy breathing seemed to echo throughout the streets of Tokyo. Rex stretched out his hand and rested it on the EVO. Blue highlight lines began to reach from Rex's forearms and into the EVO's body. A loud techno sound began ringing around Rex, and everyone backed away from the teenage boy.

"What are you doing?" Kamui Woods asked before his jaw dropped. The massive EVO began to shrink down. The change was subtle at first, but after a dozen seconds of Rex extending his nanites into the EVO, it was clear that EVO was changing back into a human. Everyone watched in awe, as the once-massive EVO was now a completely naked Japanese man, who had a second face on his chest.

Rex released the man, who fell on his back and began coughing in pain. Rex took a knee and wiped the cold sweat off his face. He noticed the man's odd quirk of having a second face, but he then thought about how badly that quirk mutated with the nanites and he made a mental note to not poke fun at the naked man.

"He just cured an EVO." Kamui Woods said to himself, clearly stunned by Rex's display of power. As Kamui began to speak again, a Providence Jump Ship landed in the street, and Agent Six hopped out of the ship with a dozen Providence soldiers. The soldiers were wearing black and blue suits, so they were clearly here to help clean up Rex's mess. Providence's Repair and Assist Unit specifically made to clean up any messes that were caused by Rex.

Agent Six began moving towards Rex, who smirked at the anchorwoman, who nudged her cameraman. The cameraman then aimed the camera at his partner, who moved next to Rex and began going off.

"Viewers at home, you did not just imagine that! This young man, with the assistance of the upcoming hero Kamui Wood, just defeated this EVO! And not only that, but this young man cured the EVO! This is something we have never seen before."

The anchorwoman turned to Rex and she nodded, "What is your name?"

Rex immediately smiled and pointed at the camera, "My superhero name is Build-A-Guy! And if you're watching this U.A. High, accept me into your hero program! Plus Ultra, baby!"

The anchorwoman tried to say something to Rex, as Agent Six pushed past Kamui Woods and shoved his hand into the camera, "Providence is not taking any questions."

Agent Six gave Rex 'the look' and Rex groaned in annoyance.

"Are you serious? No congrats on stopping the monster destroying Tokyo." Rex said while pointing at the clearly naked man on the street, who was being taken care of by Providence medical staff.

Agent Six crossed his arms at Rex, "Let's go, Rex."

Kamui Woods glanced at Agent Six, and his eyes widened. Kamui then said, "You…look familiar."

"I doubt it." Six quickly shot back to Kamui Wood, as he and Rex made their way into the Providence Jump Ship. Bobo was waiting in the ship, and he smiled at Rex, who was pouting and clearly upset.

"You destroyed three whole city blocks this time." Bobo laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked you out of Japan."

"Shut up, monkey." Six swiftly said to Bobo, as the doors of the Jump Ship closed, and the ship began lifting off.

* * *

"What a destructive display of power." Principal Nezu said while sitting in his office at U.A. High School. Nezu had been watching the entire broadcast of Rex and Kamui Woods defeating the EVO, along with Eraser Head and Hound Dog.

Nezu looked at Hound Dog and softly said, "What do you think about that young man? We don't usually just recruit young men who randomly ask to join our Hero Program on live television."

"We don't usually see a kid use his quirk to cure EVOs on live television either." Hound Dog said to Nezu, who nodded.

Nezu glanced at Eraser Head, who remained silent while watching as Agent Six shoved his hand into the camera. Eraser Head had experienced many arrogant students in his past, so he could tell that this kid who could make machines was not only arrogant but possibly dangerous as well. Without proper guidance…

"What do you think, Aizawa? Should we consider bringing this young man in for a last-minute entrance exam?" Nezu asked Aizawa.

Aizawa then glanced at Nezu and nodded, "What? Was that not a good enough exam for you?"

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Rex sat on the medical table in Doctor Holiday's lab. In Rex's mind, Doctor Holiday was as beautiful as Aphrodite. Scratch that, Holiday was much more beautiful than Aphrodite. Rex couldn't help but give the Doctor a wide smile, as she checked his blood pressure levels.

"Your last lap around the petting zoo was a bit lackluster, Rex. Are you feeling alright?" Holiday asked as she squeezed Rex's arm.

Rex smirked at the beautiful doctor and nodded, "You know, my blood pressure is always gonna spike whenever I'm with you, beautiful."

"Smooth, kid. Like sandpaper." Bobo yawned while lying down on Doctor Holiday's X-Ray machine. "Who taught you how to flirt? Six?"

Rex let out a chuckle, and Bobo joined in on the chuckle as well. Doctor Holiday shook her head, but a small grin did come on her face. Rex noticed this, and he began blushing.

"Oh, come on doc. You have to admit, that was a good one."

"Which one? Your attempt at flirting, or the monkey's jab at me?" The trio heard in the doorway, and everyone looked to see Agent Six, standing there with his arms crossed. Six was holding a white envelope with golden corners encrusted on it.

Bobo gulped and then leaned forward, "Hey there, string bean. Didn't mean any harm."

"Don't mind him, Six." Rex casually laughed, as Six walked into Doctor Holiday's lab and put the envelope behind his back. Rex sighed at the agent, "So what is it now? Did White Knight find out about his milk being replaced with Diet Coke? Cause that was totally Bobo's idea."

Bobo glared at Rex, who lifted his hands in defense.

Agent Six shook his head and nodded, "No Rex. This is something else." Agent Six lifted the envelope he had and continued, "You got an envelope from U.A. High."

For a second, Rex's heart stopped. And everyone in the room knew this. Bobo immediately hopped down from his position on the X-Ray machine, while Doctor Holiday turned off the blood pressure device and glanced at Agent Six. She gave Six a very confused look, but he continued to give both her and Rex a look of indifference.

The envelope was placed in Rex's hand, and Six nodded, "We were just as surprised to get it as you are. We don't even know how U.A. found this location."

Everything Agent Six had just said went over Rex's head. Rex could not hear anything right now. He was just staring blankly at the letter to U.A. High. A hundred thoughts were running through his mind. Why would they have contacted him? What did they want? How did they even find him? Every question made Rex's heart stop.

"Well, boss." Bobo laughed to Rex, "Are you going to open it?"

"Can I actually go?" Rex immediately asked, looking Six with a very serious look on his face. Agent Six continued to give Rex an indifference look, as the teenager continued, "I mean, if this is some kind of insane letter that says I am accepted in U.A. High, for whatever reason! Will White Knight actually let me go? I'm Providence's secret weapon, why would he let me out?"

Agent Six let the question sit in the air for a couple of seconds before he finally said, "How about you just open it?"

Rex cautiously opened the envelope, and he found a small device that was no larger than a bottle cap. Rex's nanites immediately told him that it was a hologram projector.

"This is so cool," Rex said, as he turned and placed the hologram projector on Doctor Holiday's table and activated it.

Suddenly the hologram device sprang to live, projecting a holographic screen in front of Rex. The screen was not what shocked Rex or got him excited. It was the man whose face was plastered on that screen. The symbol of peace throughout the world, the man of the hour, the greatest hero alive, All-Might, was smiling in the hologram as he began to shout.

"I am here as a projection!" All-Might yelled, and Rex immediately let out a whimper of excitement. "Yes, it is I, All-Might! And I will be one of the new facility members at U.A. High this upcoming school year!"

"All-Might is working at U.A.?!" Rex said in excitement. Rex then glanced at Doc Holiday and once again shouted, "The All-Might is working at U.A.?!"

"At this point in the video, Rex Salazar, you would be told the number of points you received on your entrance exam, in both the written and practical exams." All-Might boisterously said through the hologram. "Yet, since you did not take either exam nor did you participate in any of the recommendation exams, these do not apply to you, young man."

Rex frowned in confusion. He had no idea that there were any entrance exams for U.A. But then again, he was only able to see what he could catch on glimpses of satellite television they had in his room at Providence HQ. Rex got a gut feeling that this was not going to end well.

All-Might continued to speak out to Rex, "However, your performance from fighting off the EVO in Tokyo two weeks ago led to U.A. holding an emergency meeting towards whether or not you could be accepted into our school's program."

All-Might's eyes glittered as he said, "You may have been extremely reckless in your public fight, young man, but you saved many lives that day. And according to Providence, you have been doing this for nearly five years. So it is my honor to tell you that you have been accepted into U.A. High's Hero Program."

Rex's heart once again skipped a beat, as All-Might reached out to the screen and softly chuckled, "Now come, young Salazar. And become the hero."

The hologram immediately cut off, and Rex gulped in silence. The teenager lowered his head, as a small tear ran down his face. Holiday put her hand over her mouth, as her eyes began to water. Bobo took his hat off and smiled up at his friend. Even Agent Six cracked a small smile.

The screen to Doctor Holiday's lab suddenly turned on, and White Knight appeared, glaring down at everyone in the room.

All the excitement in Rex had suddenly disappeared.

"Well?" White Knight said to Rex, and Rex raised an eyebrow. White Knight then rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Did you get in or not?"

"I got in." Rex quickly said. Then he rubbed his head in confusion, "But how did I get in? How did they find me? How did they even-"

White Knight interrupted the teenager before he could continue asking these very important questions. White Knight called out to Rex, "So, do you actually plan on attending U.A. High School?"

"Yeah, right. Like you'd let me." Rex said, crossing his arms.

White Knight leaned into the screen and nodded, "Listen here, Rex. You are an agent of Providence. You work for me. Whether you are here at HQ or halfway across the world at U.A. High School. If I call you, you will always answer. If I need you, you will be here immediately. If I tell you to jump-"

"Holy crap," Rex said, shaking his head. "You're not serious, are you?! You're actually gonna let me-"

Six put his hand on Rex's shoulder and nodded, "We'll have to discuss some of the bigger details, but…yes, Rex. You're going off to U.A. High School."

Doctor Holiday opened the door to her office, and outside the door were hundreds of Providence agents, who were dressed up for a party! Doctor Holiday rolled in a cake for the celebration, as Bobo turned on some music to start dancing to. Rex began to tear up, as he let out a scream of victory.

Six smiled at Rex's excitement before he glanced at White Knight, who was simply looking down at Rex's excitement. Then the screen shut off.

* * *

**Yeah, there goes the first chapter of My Hero Machina! This idea was swimming around my head for a while now, and I finally wanted to put it down on paper and post it. I loved Generator Rex and just want to see where he could possibly fall in a world where there are hundreds of other superheroes for him to look up to. Rex is 14 starting out at U.A., the nanite event is what caused people around the world to develop their quirks, and since that's the case, it happened way before this story starts. **

**Clearly, there are still aspects to this story I'm trying to figure out, so just bear with me. I'd love any advice if anyone has any, so PM me or leave a review and let me know. Hope you all enjoyed, and have a nice one!**


	2. Ready, Set, Stop

**My Hero Machina**

**Episode 2: Ready, Set, Stop**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ The alarm clock roared in Rex's ear, and usually this sound would have annoyed Rex, but today was different. Today was the day! Rex tossed his bed sheets off himself and immediately began to stretch.

Ever since he was accepted into U.A. High, Rex was staying in a special condo designed and created by Providence courtesy of White Knight. This condo was a few blocks always from U.A., so Rex could actually seem like a normal student going to U.A. Rex was surprised at White Knight's chill nature on the situation.

'I'm going to become the greatest hero this world's ever seen.' Rex thought to himself, flexing in front of a mirror, checking himself out. The rising sun began peaking through Rex's bedroom window as he tried to look as confident as possible.

"I'm the man!" Rex roared in excited. His bedroom door suddenly swung open, and Agent Six was standing in the doorway, in his green suit and sunglasses. Rex's voice became high pitched as he screamed in shock, "DUDE! A little privacy please!"

Agent Six looked at his watch and nodded, "Get dress. The debriefing is happening during breakfast, and everyone is waiting on you."

Rex raised an eyebrow to Agent Six, "Wait, everyone is already up? Why was I the last person to get the alarm to get up?"

Agent Six smirked at the young EVO, and then nodded, "We voted on letting you sleep in this morning instead of our daily training. After all, today's the day." A large grin grew on Rex's face, as Six closed his bedroom door behind him.

"Five minutes." Six said through the door.

As for the arrangements White Knight made for Rex, Agent Six was supposed to be his chaperone while he was in Japan at U.A. He would act as Rex's parental figure during events and keep Rex in line when that needed to happen. He would also double as the field leader in any EVO outing that Rex would be involved in. Doctor Holiday was also living in this condo, which was to Rex's excitement! She was there to keep Rex's biometric tests underway, and also to act as a chaperone. Of course, Rex had to bring Bobo along as well. Bobo was Rex's longest friend, so there was no way he was going to Japan without him.

Rex began rushed around his room, brushing his teeth while he grabbed his uniform. He had to admit, a school uniform was pretty lame, but he overlooked it. He'd overlook having to wear a lame school uniform and focus on getting to go to the greatest hero academy on Earth.

As Rex finished getting ready, he checked himself in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. "Today's the day."

* * *

Rex ate the eggs and bacon that Bobo had cooked across from Doc Holiday and Agent Six. Bobo sat to his side, eating the food on his plate lazily and uninterested. While the four ate their breakfast, a holographic screen with White Knight on it floated over the middle of the table.

As White Knight went over the case of a missing nanite scientist, Rex hummed to himself a theme song he was designing. How could anyone be a world-famous superhero if they didn't have an epic superhero theme song. White Knight glanced at Rex, but Rex didn't not see this. He just continued humming to himself while he took a bite out of his bacon with a huge smile on his face.

"You seem pretty excited about this missing scientist, Rex." White Knight said out to Rex deadpanned. Rex finally began paying attention, as he coughed on the bacon that was still in his throat. White Knight leaned into the camera and said, "Listen here, Rex. We are allowing you to go to this school, only if you stay focused and committed to Providence."

"I am. Totally." Rex said, wiping his face with a napkin, and standing up from the table. "So, I'm gonna head out."

"Before we're done with debriefing?" White Knight shook his head, "I think not. This is important, and U.A. isn't going anywhere."'

Rex heard this and glanced at Six and Holiday. Neither said anything to assist Rex from the box White Knight had just put him in. Rex sighed and slumped in his chair. White Knight then nodded, "Today's the day." He then continued the briefing.

"Yeah…" Rex grumbled to himself, "Today's the day."

* * *

Rex was finally allowed to leave after the long brief from White Knight. Rex did his best to pay attention to everything White Knight was saying about remote jungles, missing nanite experts, and all that junk. But who could really focus on all that junk, when he was just a block away from U.A. High! He was about to start high school and become a superhero! What could be more important than that?

As his clock reached thirty minutes for school to start, Rex was already by the door to leave. Bobo hopped up to him and laughed, "Never seen a kid so ready and excited to go to school, chief. You think you'll be fine out there?"

Rex smirked at his closest friend and nodded, "Of course I will be! This is gonna be awesome! I'm be the best superhero at the school, and I'll just be arriving. I'm hyped."

Rex continued to keep his cheesy smile as Holiday came into the living room with Six behind her. She was wearing her normal doctor getup, but it was clear that she was heading out. Six was also wearing his green suit and sunglasses.

"So, where exactly are you guys going today, while I'm out at school?" Rex smirked at his two adult chaperones. "Let me guess, Six is going to surveil the city, to make sure the perimeter is clear for White Knight. Or do some ninja stuff, whatever he does best."

Rex then glanced at the beautiful doctor and nodded, "And Doc…I might not be able to guess what you'd be doing…but I'd love to imagine-"

"Smooth kid." Bobo rolled his eyes at Rex.

Six nodded to the young EVO and simply asked, "Do you really want to know what I'll be up to?"

"Nah."

"Your loss." Doctor Holiday laughed, resting her hand on Six's shoulder. Agent Six raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, then directed his attention back at Rex, who was nearly shaking in his boots in excitement.

Agent Six firmly stated to Rex, "Listen Rex. Before you go, just remember that you represent Providence while you're out there. The choices you make-"

"The things you blow up." Bobo added in.

"The people you save." Doc Holiday said, trying to even out the bleakness that both Bobo and Six were introducing to Rex.

"They all fall back on Providence kid." Six noted to Rex, who tried his best to take a mental note of that. Six then confidently gave Rex a pat on the shoulder and nodded, "Now go make Providence proud."

After giving his friends a cheerful nod, Rex was out the door of the condo and running down the street towards U.A. Rex had been told several times that using his quirk was not allowed in Japan without special licenses. Technically his quirk was only shutting down hyper mutated nanites, nothing more nothing less. His EVO nature is what gave him the ability to create and control machines with the nanites he had. But he did not feel like explaining that to anyone, so he would just get used to running on his own two feet!

Rex got to the gates of U.A. High as hundreds of students were entering onto the campus. Rex stopped in the gate looking up at the U.A. main building where he would be studying. He could not help but grin in excitement! He was in heaven.

After standing there for just seconds, a student with spiky blonde hair bumped into him. This guy was wearing his uniform very loose, and he had a constant look of anger in his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, you nerd!" The guy yelled to Rex.

Rex was about to say something back, when someone else bumped into him. He looked around and realized that standing and staring probably wasn't the best way to start the year. So, he went to the building to find his class.

Finding Class 1-A was not much of a problem. Rex just followed behind the angry looking blonde kid, who held up a map, and continued to rotate it as if he could not read it at all. Rex offered to help read the map so they could get to class, but the kid ignited it with his own hands. Luckily, there was a very beautiful and elegant young lady with long spiky black hair who lead Rex and the kid to Class 1-A.

"I was here right when the gates opened for students." The girl said, smiling at both the angry kid and Rex. Rex could not help but think of how beautiful she was! He had not met too many other females since he joined Providence, but almost everyone he saw so far at this school was a stunning beauty. The girl turned back to both the angry kid and Rex as they got to a large door that read Class 1-A.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu and welcome the Class 1-A." Momo said, as she opened the doors to the classroom. Rex and the other guy walked in.

"I'm Rex Salazar." Rex said proudly, as he looked around the almost full class. He was really happy to see there were other EVOs in class other them him. There was a cute girl with pink skin and horns that had a seat right behind a desk that definitely had Rex's name on it! He saw a guy who had the head of a crow! There was another guy who had multiple arms! Rex felt a bit more comfortable at least.

Rex looked at the angry kid and he nudged him, "So what's your name, smiley?"

"Don't call me that, you loser." The kid growled to Rex, giving him a very intense look. Rex then leaned in with a goofy grin.

"Tell me what your name is, and then we'll see if I'll stop calling you smiley." Rex chuckled back.

The angry kid leaned forward to Rex, and a devious smile grew on his face. He nodded and laughed, "Remember this name. Katsuki Bakugo. That's the name you'll hear, before I stomp your head in while I'm climbing to the top of the Hero's List."

Rex chuckled and then put his hand on Bakugo's shoulder. Bakugo looked at Rex's hand and narrowed his eyes at the young EVO. Rex then smirked at Bakugo, "Nah. I don't think so."

Rex then took a seat in front of the pink EVO girl and he smiled at her, "Hey, I'm Rex."

The girl gave Rex a wide smile and laughed, "I'm Mina Ashido. Nice to meet ya!" The girl gave Rex a high five, and he smirked. She then excitedly said, "Am I the only one freaking out about how awesome this all is!"

"Keep your cool." A fancy boy with blonde and well-kept hair laughed to Mina. He then shot Rex a quick look and laughed, "You have a huge grin on your face too. You seem waaay too excited." This boy was the one and only Yuga Aoyama.

"Speak for yourself!" An American girl with short blonde hair yelled in excitement! This caused both Rex and Yuga to cringe. The girl then continued, "U.A. extended their class sizes just to accept eight more students into the hero program! This year is going to be awesome!"

The girl then smiled at Mina and grabbed her hand to shake it, "I'm Annie, by the way. Annie Potts!"

"So that's why there are more than 20 seats in this classroom." A tall student with glasses and a serious face walked past Annie and the group to the front of the classroom. He continued to talk out, but it was unclear who he was talking to. "I had read that only 20 students were allowed into each hero program class here at U.A.. But since there are 24 chairs, that must mean your assumption is correct."

"Who are you, exactly?" Rex asked.

The boy then formally bowed and nodded, "My name is Tenya Iida. I am waiting for the teacher to arrive so I can ask about the seating chart. There does not appear to be any assigned seating yet, and I don't know where I should sit.

Bakugo plopped at the front of the class and yawned loudly, "No way I'm sitting anywhere else but the front. Why would I want to look at the back of the head of some loser?"

A goth looking girl with shortly cut purple hair sat behind Bakugo, with earphone jacks extending from her earlobes. She looked at the back of Bakugo's head and then shook her head. One of her jacks then lifted itself into her phone and she began to rock out to music only she could hear.

"That looks like it'd be an epic quirk or mutation to have." Rex said aloud, hoping the girl would hear him. But the girl was still just rocking out.

Rex was about to say something again, when the doors of the Class swung open again, and a guy with spiky red hair walked into the class with a huge grin on his face. He was followed by a black girl who wore her uniform in a very formal way. It was almost incredible how accurate her suit was pressed, down to the smallest detail. She also had a very serious look on her face. She glared at Rex as soon as she walked into the class.

Rex thought this might just be his imagination, but it was not. Because Mina leaned forward and whispered to Rex, as the girl made her way past him and to the back of the class sitting next to a young man with white and red hair and a strange mark on his face. "What did you do to her? Cause she looks like she hates you."

"Never met her before." Rex shrugged in confusion. Rex couldn't remember much from his past because his amnesia, so maybe he did see this girl before. All he knew was his name, that's about it.

Rex glanced back at the girl who pulled a name tag out of her backpack and put it on her chest. The name tag read Kenwyn Jones. Rex deeply wished that this name meant something to him.

He looked around the class, seeing that there were only three seats not taken now. Well four, if the teacher's chair counted. The teacher's desk was void of any life. It was very odd to think that the class would arrive before the teacher.

Rex was about to make a comment on the teacher, when the door crept open again. Besides the teacher walking in, a teenager with blonde hair and a deadly smirk walked into the room. He flexed his jacket as he looked around the class.

He saw Bakugo and Iida now arguing about Bakugo's feet being on the desk, and he rolled his eyes. His eyes drifted across the class until they stopped on Yuga. The guy then chuckled, "Oh come on, when did blonde become such a popular color here?"

"Probably since I was rocking it so well." Yuga laughed which caused the kid to laugh as well. "What's your name, blonde brother?"

"Noah Nixon." The new blonde laughed to Yuga, and then he looked at the rest of the class and he asked Yuga and Rex, "So, do we just sit wherever?"

"I guess so, dude." Rex said, now leaning back in his chair. Noah walked by, taking one of the three remaining student seats. It was only a matter of time before the last two students would arrive.

Rex looked down at his watch, when the door swung open, and a young average looking teenager with green messy hair walked into the classroom. He looked extremely nervous, and that look turned to terror when he rested his eyes on both Bakugo and Iida.

"Oh no." Rex heard the guy gasp in fear.

"DEKU!" Bakugo yelled, nearly knocking the desk over that he had once had his feet on. Bakugo got to his feet and extended his hands. Small explosions began developing in the angry boy's hands, and everyone looked at Bakugo's quirk in either horror, interest, or awe.

Rex himself was very impressed. To be able to create explosions in your own hands, that quirk must be pretty destructive! Rex then scratched his head awkwardly, trying to think how a person could use that quirk while doing hero work. That answer alluded Rex at the moment.

Bakugo yelled out to this green haired terrified boy, who was apparently called Deku. "I'm gonna roast you alive, you damn nerd! Why are you in my class?"

The spiky haired red head looked over to Noah and chuckled, "Guess we already have classroom rivals, and the day hasn't even begun."

Noah smirked at Bakugo and his quirk, and he then nodded, "Explosive quirk. That's pretty good, but how good is it against what I can do?" Noah stood up and put his hands together, and they began glowing a bright white light.

However, before Noah could extend his hands to reveal his power, Kenwyn rested her hand on his shoulder and nodded, "We're not suppose to use our quirks without the permission of our teacher." Kenwyn glared at Bakugo, who returned an equally malicious glare at the girl.

Momo stood and tried to defuse the situation by stating, "Hey, everyone. We're all going to be classmates this year, so why don't we try to get along with one another. While we wait on the teacher, how about we try introducing ourselves? I'm Mo-"

Annie raised her hands and yelled, "Hey, everyone! My name is Annie Potts! It is so nice to meet you all!"

An extremely short young man with strange purple balls attached to his head, leaned over to Annie while licking his lips in lust. "Yeah, I'm Minoru Mineta. It's nice to meet ya. What are your measurements?"

"Nope." Annie laughed, waving her hand at Mineta. A screw came loose from his chair, and the boy tripped out of the chair on his face. Annie then began to giggle, "Whoops. There goes my quirk again."

"What the hell?" Mineta said in confusion, rubbing his head in pain.

Iida then shook his head, "Please, don't use your quirks in class! It's against the rules!"

"Screw the rules!" Bakugo growled.

Rex quickly snapped his fingers, pointing at Bakugo, who glared at him. Rex then laughed, "I understood that." Rex looked over to Yuga and laughed, "I understood that reference."

"Jeez, shut up, you damn nerd." Bakugo rolled his eyes at Rex. This caused Rex to laugh and Bakugo began growling in more anger. "What is so funny, laughing guy?"

"Nothing, smiley." Rex said, and Bakugo put his hand on Rex's desk glaring at Rex. Smoke began rising from Rex's desk, which caused Rex to raise an eyebrow at this sight. This guy was nuts!

Before Rex could make a lame quip he just thought of, Iida shook his head in horror, "You are going to damage the school's equipment!"

The Deku kid tried to sneak past the commotion and get to a free seat, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He blushed incredibly hard when he saw a cute female student with a perpetual blush on her face. She appeared to be the last student to arrive. She and Deku began speaking to each other as if they were friends, or at least associates.

Rex could not pay much attention to them, as Bakugo was now leaning over his desk and looking him right in the eyes. Rex narrowed his eyes at Bakugo and asked, "So…are you going to blow my desk up or what?"

"Don't." Iida warned.

Bakugo grinned at Rex, who lifted his hand. "So, what now, laughing guy? You've got a quick mouth, but that can't be your only talent? What's the quirk that's suppose to back up all your tough talk?"

"Oh, my guy." Rex said, as blue highlights began glowing up his arm. Rex put on a mischievous smirk, "What I can do would blow your mind."

Before Rex could build anything, Kenwyn firmly placed her hand on Rex's shoulder and growled, "Enough." Rex glanced up at the girl, and he was very confused by this interruption. He was also surprised to see that his blue highlights were gone. He could still feel his nanites responding to him, but there was a 1.4 second lag that was not there before.

Kenwyn leaned forward and firmly spoke to Bakugo, "That goes for you as well. We can not destroy the classroom our first day here. We haven't even had orientation." Bakugo grumbled something under his breath.

However, the class was surprised to hear a rough and sleepy voice call out from the door, "You're telling me."

Everyone in the class whipped their heads around to see an older man resting in a large yellow sleeping bag. He looked very comfortable, as he lay on his side in the doorway. The man pulled himself out of the sleeping bag, revealing his long black unkept hair. He had stubble on his chin as well as a short but messy mustache. He had several bags under his eyes, and he looked very tired.

"Class started two minutes ago, and there are still students standing around." The man said as he moved over to the teacher desk, "This definitely will not become a norm for this class. Get to a seat now."

Kenwyn respectfully bowed and tried to say, "I apolo-"

"Every second you spend apologizing, is a second we aren't doing what we need to do." The teacher said, and Kenwyn winched as she turned around and went back to her seat. The teacher cracked his neck as he waited for everyone to get to a seat. He continued to eye both Rex and Deku.

However, Rex had a feeling he was more focused on the Deku kid, who rubbed his messy hair in confusion.

The teacher finally said, "Hello, class. Welcome to U.A. High-"

The teacher was cut off, as Annie yelled in excitement, "YEAH! PLUS ULTRA!" The class cheered along with Annie, yelling "PLUS ULTRA!"

The teacher waited for them to finish, then he simply said in a monotone voice, "Plus Ultra. Yeah." The mood in the class went from 100 to 0 in an instant. The teacher then continued, "My name is Shota Aizawa. I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I look forward to teaching those of you who will be left after today."

Rex leaned forward in his chair after hearing this. Rex looked around and he was clearly not the only person confused by Mr. Aizawa's comment. Before anyone could ask any questions, the tired teacher turned and began walking towards the exit door.

"Everyone meet me on the training field in 5 minutes. Make sure you change into your P.E. uniform. Get going now." Mr. Aizawa said, before leaving the class.

The class sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, but before anyone could ask any questions, Bakugo stood and chuckled.

"Well then, let's get this party started you losers." Bakugo laughed.

Rex stood and clenched his fist, smirking at Bakugo, "OH! You're so on, smiley."

* * *

The class met out in the P.E. field, where Mr. Aizawa stood at a marked line with a spherical device and his smart phone. Rex had tried to speak to some of his other classmates, but everyone seemed a bit nervous to him. What Mr. Aizawa had said was clearly messing with their minds.

The only person who did not seemed worried was Annie, who was gleefully cheering in excitement as Class 1-A walked to the P.E. field.

The Deku kid was definitely the most nervous out of the bunch. He was shaking in his boots, and he had a line of cold sweat over his forehead. Rex was going to try to say something encouraging to him, when Iida rested his hand on Rex's shoulder and stopped him.

"Wait, Rex." Iida nodded to his classmate while glancing at the green haired kid, "Don't. I've seen what Midoriya can really do back at our entrance exam. Don't underestimate him."

Rex shrugged Iida off and laughed, "I don't have to worry about anyone. I'm just gonna do what I do best."

"And what is that?" Iida asked in confusion. Rex smirked at Iida and boldly exclaimed.

"Win."

Mr. Aizawa closely watched every student in the class, as they watched him back. He then lifted the sphere in his hand upward and nodded to his class. "I need a volunteer. Step up, we don't have all day."

Rex thought he was the first to step forward, but little did he know, Bakugo was just a bit faster than he was. The spiky haired demon boy stood in front of Mr. Aizawa with an uninterested look on his face. It was crazy how quickly he went from demented to uninterested.

Mr. Aizawa tossed the sphere to Bakugo and nodded, "Use your quirk to throw the ball as far as you can."

Bakugo did not need anymore instructions, he tightened his grip on the ball and he got a look of pure determination on his face. He then launched the ball out his hand using his explosive quirk to propel the ball in the air. The sphere went sailing away, as Rex whistled in awe. He had to admit, if he had thrown the sphere with his Smack hands, it may not have made it as far as Bakugo's thrown. But, his Slam Cannon was another story.

Mr. Aizawa held up his phone to show Bakugo's throwing distance.

"705 meters!" Kenwyn said, with wide eyes.

Mineta blinked in shock while shaking his head, "Unbelievable!"

Mina snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "OH! This is going to be awesome! Can I go next?"

All the students, except one in particular, seemed very excited to show off their quirks in front of the class. Rex cracked his knuckles, as Bakugo smirked at him. He could not read Bakugo's mind, but he could tell that this was a challenge. Bakugo wanted to see if Rex could beat his score. He was gonna get a rude awaking, if Rex had anything to say about it.

"Alright teach." Rex said to Mr. Aizawa, stepping up in confidence. "I'll go next."

"Good luck beating my score, laughing guy." Bakugo smirked. Rex grew a mischievous grin on his face, as Mr. Aizawa pulled out a new sphere that would record Rex's distance. He handed the sphere to Rex, who continued to grin at Bakugo.

Mr. Aizawa looked at his 24 students and said deadpanned, "Today, if you haven't caught on yet, we're gauging your quirks and finding where you each rank. The person who falls in last place will be booted from the class. No exceptions." Mr. Aizawa glanced at Rex and nodded, "No exceptions."

Rex laughed, as his nanites began ramping up. "No problem." Rex's Slam Cannon grew over the sphere in his hand. As his cannon finally manifested, everyone in the class took a step back in awe, besides Mr. Aizawa. The teacher examined the cannon, as Rex tried to properly find his bearings on where he was going to fire his shot.

"What the hell kinda quirk is that?!" Bakugo growled, as he backed into the rest of the class.

"That is definitely not a quirk you see every day." The crow-headed student named Fumikage Tokoyami said, clearly impressed by Rex's build.

Rex took a quick glance at Bakugo, as he chuckled, "Hey, teach. What was this guy's score?"

As Mr. Aizawa lifted his phone to check Bakugo's record, Rex fired his Slam Cannon! The force of the cannon's backdraft caused everyone to once again take a step back in shock. Everyone stared in awe at Rex's show of force.

As the sphere went flying across the field at an incredible speed. Rex snapped his snap his fingers on his free hand in arrogance. Mr. Aizawa noticed Rex's arrogance but decided not to speak on it until the sphere landed.

As Rex's score came in, the EVO pulled the Slam Cannon back into his arm and smirked at his classmates. Rex was not surprised to see several of his classmates impressed with his display. But he was surprised to see so many determined faces, ready to challenge him.

Mr. Aizawa then nodded to Rex and then the entire class, "Something each of you will have to learn is that wanting to be the best, is no longer enough. If you want to be the best, then be the best." Mr. Aizawa lifted his phone revealing Rex's record. 956 meters.

Mr. Aizawa then nodded to the class, "Let's get the tests started then."

* * *

Rex's confidence stayed in place for the rest of the test. Sure, he was not winning each of them, but he was placing pretty well.

For the throwing distance test, the cute girl with an adorable never-ending blush used her quirk to win. Her name was Ochaco Uraraka. Her quirk allowed her to manipulate gravity in some way. Rex had not caught her whole deal, but apparently she just needed to touch something with her fingertips, and she could remove gravity's effects from it. Or that was what Rex thought it was. Either way, she scored a score of infinity on the test! Rex had no idea how the tests scaled, but he was sure that infinity divided by anything was still infinity.

The Deku kid, Rex found out that his name was Izuku Midoriya, broke his finger while doing the throwing distance test. There was something about his quirk being too chaotic for him to control. Whatever it was, it was of no interest to Rex.

The next test was a Grip Strength Test. The multi armed student named Mezo Shoji was the first to go. He used all six of his arms to pull the grip with all his might. The grip machine recorded his force at over 540 kilograms!

"Holy crap!" Mineta said to Shoji in amazement, "Your quirk gives you some kind of epic super strength like an octopus! You're so lucky."

Shoji simply nodded, "This test is just a really good match up for my quirk."

Annie grabbed one of the gripping machines and laughed, "Oh, my turn! Let's go!" However, as the young lady pulled the machine, it snapped in two pieces, and several shards flew forward into Rex, as he was using his Smack Hands to pull his grip device. The shards hit Rex in the back and shouted in a mixture of shock and confusion. He dropped the device mid-pull, and the device only got his initial reading.

Rex rubbed his butt in pain, as Noah picked up Rex's device and chuckled, "Dang dude. You only got 120 kilograms."

"Only 120 kilograms?" Izuku sadly said, as he looked at his low score.

Noah took a hold of Rex's device and nodded, "I'll go next." Noah gripped the device as his hands began glowing. Rex and Momo watched Noah, as a white shining force bubble extended from each of Noah's hands, pushing force onto the gripping device.

"Wow." Rex said, as Noah began sweating heavily. Rex raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe it was a side effect to his quirk.

Noah dropped the grip, as the test recorded his score. 354 kilograms of force for his grip. Momo used her quirk and pulled out a towel for Noah to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Thanks." Noah nodded to Momo, who had already taken the grip device as she began creating something new from her skin.

"Hey." Rex whispered to Noah, as Momo walked away, "Don't you think it's kinda weird that she can just make stuff out of nowhere?"

"Nothing comes from out of nowhere, man." Noah nodded. He flexed his hand and tried to catch his breath, "Think of my quirk, Force Bubble. I can exert a power field of force around myself. But the downside is I can only keep it up for a certain amount of time, and I get sick due to the high amounts of forces the field exert."

Rex rubbed his chin as Noah slapped his shoulder, "If I was pulling something out of nothing, then there would be no downsides to my quirk. Everything costs something."

The next few challenges were basic enough. There was a 50-metre dash, which Rex excelled at! Rex used his hoverbike build The Rex Ride to try to keep up with Iida, whose quirk was solely built for speed. Iida held the first record for the challenge, but Rex knew that if he trained a bit more he'd be able to eventually overcome Iida's current record.

As the tests came to an end at the start of noon, Mr. Aizawa told the students, "Take a quick breather, we'll go over the results in about an hour. Everyone go grab some water and be back here in an hour."

Rex pulled out his water bottle and took a long drink of the water. It was a very welcomed taste to get the cool liquid running down his throat. Rex felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a floating P.E. outfit. It was obvious that this was an invisible student, but Rex had to admit that he'd never seen a strange quirk like this before.

"Hey, do you mind if I had a drink of your water? My throat is killing me!" A sweet voice came from the invisible person. Rex took a quick glance at the shape making out the P.E. outfit and noticed the feminine shape.

"Oh, yeah sure." Rex said as he handed his invisible classmate his water bottle. Rex then nodded, "I'm Rex Salazar. I don't think we've met."

The girl then laughed, "Oh, are you sure you haven't met the only invisible person in class?" Both Rex and the girl shared a quick laugh. Then she said, "I'm Toru Hargakure. Your quirk is pretty impressive!"

Rex blushed, trying to think of a response that would not make him seem arrogant. "Thanks. I try."

Toru handed Rex back his water bottle and made a motion that made Rex think she was waving him goodbye. She then walked over to Annie, who dancing in excitement around Bakugo, who was trying to avoid everyone else in class.

Bakugo shot a look at Rex, and then he grumbled something that Rex could only assumed was unpleasant. Bakugo then turned and began walking away from the class.

The hour passed quickly. Rex had to admit he was a bit nervous about the results. He wasn't scared he would lose; he definitely wasn't the worst student out here. He was far from it. But he had also come up against some students with some very powerful and unique quirks.

Mr. Aizawa showed the class results and Rex's heart skipped a beat.

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Rex Salazar

3\. Shoto Todoroki

4\. Katsuki Bakugo

5\. Tenya Iida

6\. Kenwyn Jones

7\. Fumikage Tokoyami

8\. Mezo Shoji

9\. Mashirao Ojiro

10\. Elijiro Krishima

11\. Noah Nixon

12\. Mina Ashido

13\. Annie Potts

14\. Ochaco Uraraka

15\. Koji Koda

16\. Rikido Sato

17\. Tsuyu Asui

18\. Yuga Aoyama

19\. Hanta Sero

20\. Denki Kaminari

21\. Kyoka Jiro

22\. Toru Hagakure

23\. Minoru Mineta

24\. Izuku Midoriya

"What?!" Rex shouted in excitement! He did a rock star slide on the ground and he cheered, "Holy crap! Second place! And do you hear that? The crowd is going wild!"

"Shut up." Bakugo growled, and Rex returned a cheeky smile to the angry eyed boy. Bakugo had just met this Rex kid today, but he already knew he was going to be a pain in his neck.

Momo glanced at Kenwyn and nodded, "You made Top 10. Good job. I never got an idea of what your quirk was exactly, Kenwyn."

Kenwyn glanced at Momo, and blankly said, "It's actually quite simple." Kenwyn then turned back towards the scoreboard, while Momo awkwardly waited for an answer to the question.

Izuku lowered his head in defeat. He looked almost as upset as Bakugo, but he did seem to have an excuse to be sad. He had gotten last place in class. He was the loser of today, and that meant he was going home. Iida and Uraraka tried to cheer Izuku up, but it clearly wasn't working.

Annie snapped her fingers at Jiro and laughed, "Well dang it. My Bad Luck quirk landed me in 13th place."

Mineta shook his head and then yelled at Annie, "You nearly killed me three times during the tests alone! Your quirk makes you a weapon of mass destruction."

Mr. Aizawa got the attention of his class, as he started speaking, "Okay, class. That is the end of the tests." Mr. Aizawa focused on Izuku, as he continued talking, "If you don't like where you stand right now in this ranking, there is only one way to change it. Get better. Train harder. Find your limit and cross it."

Mr. Aizawa then grinned and laughed, "None of you are getting booted because of your test results. That was a little joke I like to pull on my classes to make them go all out."

Rex continued to smile in his victory, when Bakugo grew a devious grin on his face. Bakugo then chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy wiping that grin off your face when I knock you off the board, Gear Head."

Rex cringed at that nickname, and he whipped his head towards Bakugo, who was smirking at him.

"I…hate that nickname."

"I hated the nickname Smiley."

"Whatever Smiley."

"Enough you two." Mr. Aizawa firmly said to the two students, as they glared at each other.

Rex had a feeling that Bakugo might be his new rival, but that feeling disappeared when he saw the glare that Kenwyn was giving him again. What was with this girl? And why was her glare not one of annoyance like Bakugo's. But one of determination, rage, and hatred. Rex directed his attention back to Bakugo, who was now glaring at Izuku, who was dancing with both Iida and Uraraka.

Mr. Aizawa then said to the class, "That's the end of class for today, students. You're all dismissed. Come back tomorrow ready for an actual test of your quirks. And Midoriya, go to the nurse to get your hand healed.

* * *

Rex walked into his condo completely exhausted. He tossed his backpack and jacket in his room, as Bobo stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. Whatever the monkey was cooking, it smelt delicious.

Rex passed by Six, who was mediating in the condo's…mediation room. Rex did not want to disturb his mentor, so he allowed him to mediate in peace.

Rex went into the dining room and saw Doctor Holiday revealing the biometrics of a young adult male. Rex thought it was his own at first, but he knew what his biometrics normally looked like. Those were not his. They seemed out of control, like there was too much power coursing through the kid for him to control. Whoever that was, Rex would hate to be him.

"Hey Doc." Rex sighed, as he sat down across from her at the table. Doctor Holiday may have been deep in her work, but she was still stunning as always.

"Hello, Rex. How was your first day? Your bios were spiking near noon. Were you experiencing any emotional distress?" Doctor Holiday asked.

Rex sighed and grumbled, "Yeah, we did a Quirk Apprehension Test in class today. And this jerk with explosive powers decided to challenge me and see who would win in the testing. And I kicked his butt, big time!" Rex began chuckling.

Doctor Holiday smiled at Rex and nodded, "You're finally getting the feel that you're not the only strong student trying to become the greatest hero in world, I hope?"

Rex frowned at the doctor, and he sighed again before smiling, "Yeah. But that was today. Tomorrow I'm going back at full force! I'll take the guy down in the next competition again and prove I'm the best."

Doctor Holiday gave Rex a kind smile, "That's the spirit. Be the hero we know you are, Rex. But don't get too confident. A little humility can go a long way."

Rex smiled and thought to himself completely ignoring Holiday's advice, 'I'm going back tomorrow, and I'm going full force! Nothing gonna stop me now.'

* * *

**There goes Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was a bit more challenging because I was introducing both the original Class 1-A students, as well as the new additions to Class 1-A. Noah Nixon, Annie, and Kenwyn Jones are all in Generator Rex, if no one caught on. Their quirks are original (besides Annie's, whose is completely taken from Generator Rex, if you catch my drift). I had a blast trying to overcome these challenging changes, and I hope you enjoyed reading them. These crossovers are meant to be divergent from the source material of both series, so I will be going off into a unique direction that My Hero Academia did not go into. Bear with me as we go on this journey together. We're in uncharted waters now, my dudes.**

**I got a lot of messages and reviews that were concerned with any shipping that might be happening in this story, and that it might overwhelm the plot. I can't say that there will or will not be some romance in this story eventually, but as of right now, I have no plans of giving Rex a girlfriend to be with. He will have companions (I'm going to go into and develop some of the more underdeveloped characters in these universes because they deserve some love too), but I have no planned pairing yet. And even if I did, they wouldn't be revealed this early on. It's only Chapter 2 for goodness sake, lol.**

**Finally, do I have plans for villains in Generator Rex? I'm not answering that, because spoilers. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading. Have a great day and Happy Thanksgiving to all of you!**

**Leave a comment, hit that follow button, smash that favorite button. And check out one of my other stories if you'd like. There's a story for everyone. You want to see Ben Tennyson two years after Omniverse ends develop into Ben 10,000 while facing his greatest challenge ever? Check out Ben 10 Omni Fairy. Want to check out what Peter Parker would do if he was tossed into the zombie apocalypse without warning? Check out Along Came a Spider! Want to see Virgil Hawkins enroll into a school filled with monsters, and have the crew of Rosario Vampire get more character development than just being harem fodder? Check out Hero at Yokai Academy!**


	3. Escalation Part 1

**Hey guys. I apologize for my update schedule being messed up last week. I was only able to get out Along Came a Spider and not My Hero Machina. I had exams so I wasn't able to get both chapters out that week. Forgive for that guys! I will work to do better; I promise!**

**Do me a favor and check out my new and improved profile page, which now has more words to describe my life, why I write fanfiction, and it has a poll on a future potential story that I will be writing soon. I have a couple more story ideas that I plan on writing, but I wanted to give you guys some say in one I can write. So take a look at the poll! PLEASE!**

**Now for what you guys really came for!**

* * *

**My Hero Machina**

**Chapter 3: Escalation Part 1**

Rex was lost in his thoughts while thinking about his day at U.A. Bobo had served some plain spaghetti for dinner so there was not much to enjoy. Six was browsing through paperwork, which he had made sure Rex could not glance over at. Whatever the suited agent was reading, he wanted to keep it to himself. Doctor Holiday seemed to be the only person who was enjoying herself at the dinner table. But that was because she was going over the biometrics of someone Rex had no seen before. Holiday was also very secretive about this information, and it was starting to annoy Rex.

'What exactly are they so interested in that they are just going to ignore me at the table?' Rex thought to himself, a bit peeved.

"So I beat my entire class today when we were gauging our powers!" Rex said as he chomped down on his spaghetti. As the Evo slurped up the messy pasta, Agent Six raised an eyebrow to Rex. Rex smirked in confidence, as Bobo patted him on the back and laughed.

"Not bad chief. Now I'm sure they'll aim for you even more in class now." Bobo chuckled, as he reached to the center of the table to grab a piece of garlic bread. As Bobo grabbed the bread, Agent Six pushed his plate away from himself and nodded to Rex.

Rex noticed this, but was shocked when Six asked him, "So, you said you beat your entire class?"

"Um, yeah," Rex said, with a confident smirk.

"Are you sure?"

Rex blinked in shock at this. Rex was clearly confused by Six's question. The agent continued to stare at Rex, who rubbed his neck and awkwardly continued.

"I'm pretty sure." Rex chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?"

Rex put his fork down and crossed his arms. The teenager then rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, so I came in 2nd place. But the important thing is, I beat this loudmouth who was trying to say he was better than me. And the girl who beat me could literally make anything she wanted out of her body. So that's not a bad loss."

Six once against raised an eyebrow and plainly asked, "Can't you build anything you want out of your body?"

Rex heard this and lowered his head, grumbling, "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Doctor Holiday finally looked up from her work and looked at the spaghetti. She then elegantly began eating it. She looked over at Six and quickly said, "2nd place is not bad at all Rex. Don't be discouraged. But like I said earlier. Don't get arrogant either. There is always a chance that someone can use that arrogance against you to turn the tides of battle."

Rex blinked at Doctor Holiday, surprised to hear battle advice from her. Holiday, however, continued to eat her food as if everything was normal. Agent Six even seemed a bit surprised. But this surprise was followed by a respectful nod, as he agreed with his companion.

"Holiday is right, Rex. You are powerful, no doubt. But power is not always the deciding factor in all conflicts. Don't let arrogance cloud your judgment." Six said, standing up from the table and placing his napkin down. Six glanced at Bobo and he nodded, "Good job with dinner, Bobo."

Bobo smirked at Six, as he left. "No problem String Bean."

Rex blinked in shock at Six leaving, and he then glanced at Doctor Holiday, who was looking at her biometric chart again. Rex sighed in defeat, as he got to his feet and pushed his chair in.

"I'll be in my room," Rex said to Holiday, who nodded to him respectfully.

Without even looking to Rex, Doctor Holiday said aloud, "Do not stay up all night, Rex. I'm sure Six is going to start your daily training tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Rex groaned in annoyance, as he left the room.

Bobo chuckled to Holiday, who looked up from her chart and smirked at the primate. Bobo then said, "I thought String Bean said he was-"

"He did." Holiday giggled, and then looked at the chart again. Bobo got up from the table and left Holiday alone.

Rex lay in his room, looking over the multiple syllabuses that he received from his Class 1-A teachers. Rex had to admit it was cool having Mr. Aizawa as his homeroom teacher. It was wild when Izuku whispered to him that Mr. Aizawa was actually the hero known as Eraser Head! Rex knew that Eraser Head could temporarily negate a person's quirk as long as he had his eyes on that person! That was definitely an epic quirk to have.

It was epic meeting Cementoss, who was his Modern Literature teacher. Rex was pumped when he found out that the one and only Voice Hero: Present Mic was going to be his English teacher. Rex was a bit surprised that the loudest and most vocally atoned Hero would not be teaching Music or something like that. But that simply escaped Rex. Ectoplasm was going to be Rex's mathematics teacher, and finally, there was the lovely Midnight, the 18+ Only Hero! Rex did not know why such a sexy woman like Midnight would be working at U.A. teaching Modern Hero Art History, but he could not be happier. He had to be the luckiest guy on Earth to have her as his teacher. He had a hard time trying to decide who was more beautiful, Midnight or Holiday. He'd come up with an answer sooner or later.

Rex had to admit, he was a bit bummed out that he was not able to not be able to meet All-Might. He was the only teacher who had not made an appearance for Class 1-A's first day. Rex found that kind of weird since All-Might was the calling card for the school.

The young man's eyes grew heavy, as he turned his lamplight off. Rex's thought began fading away as he fell asleep.

* * *

"GET UP!" Rex heard Six yell, before several loud knocks on his bedroom door. Rex groaned, as Six knocked loudly on his door several more times. Rex glanced at his alarm clock and realized it was the same time he had been woken up yesterday!

'Did my morning training with Six get canceled again today?!' Rex joyfully thought to himself. Rex knew that today was supposed to be some kind of big day for Class 1-A according to Mr. Aizawa, so he did not want to go to class already tired. Today was going to be a great day for Rex. He just knew it!

Rex pulled himself out of bed, and yelled, "I'm up Six!" He waited for a response but was not greeted with anything from Agent Six. The EVO found this a bit odd, but he simply got to his feet and began getting ready.

As Rex brushed his teeth, he pulled out one of his school uniforms and lined it up. After several minutes of prepping for school, Rex finally left his room in his uniform and with his backpack. He tossed his backpack on the sofa near the door and walked into the dining room.

Bobo had just placed a large omelet on Rex's plate, and Rex could not help but smile. Doctor Holiday was once again staring at a biometrics chart, but Rex could tell that this chart was this time. Agent Six was not at the table or in the living room.

"Morning, gang." Rex smiled, sitting in his chair and rubbing his hands ready to eat his omelet. Holiday raised her mug of coffee to Rex and then drank from the mug. Bobo had already left to go back into the kitchen.

Rex look around the room and chuckled, "So what? No briefing from White Knight this morning? No lecture from Agent Six?'

"I guess not." Doctor Holiday said, swiping on her biometrics chart. This caused Rex to roll his eyes at her.

He then said, quite annoyed, "You know, you've been staring at these biometric charts since last night. Whose chart were you looking at yesterday? And why are you so interested in my chart now?"

Doctor Holiday frowned at hearing this, and she is putting her chart down and smiled a sincere smile. "I'm really sorry Rex. I was not trying to ignore you last night, or this morning. A…friend of mine sent me a biometric reading of a young man who appears to have a quirk that is tearing his body apart. And I wanted to see if I could help regulate the boy's quirk and power levels. I know too well about quirks that… can end up negatively affecting a person."

Rex frowned after hearing this, and then he nodded. "It's no problem, Doc. You could make it up to me with a dinner date."

Doctor Holiday rolled her eyes while laughing, "Rex, you're going to a high school with several beautiful young women your age. I'm sure you'll find someone there that you can ask to dinner and woo with your amazing personality."

"Ouch." Bobo yelled from the kitchen, "She complimented you on your personality first! That means she thinks you're ugly, boss."

Rex winched at hearing this, and Doctor Holiday shook her head with a big grin on her face.

"That is not what I think at all, Rex." Doctor Holiday took a sip of her coffee and then continued, "You will for sure find someone your own age at U.A. Just make sure to treat her respectfully once you meet her and be yourself."

"Be myself," Rex said confidently while trying to poke his chest out.

"Make sure to buy her some shoes," Bobo yelled from the kitchen again.

Rex looked around and then asked, "Hey, where is Six? I was kinda expecting him to burst into my room and drag me out for a morning of hardcore training."

"Are you disappointed by that?" Holiday asked Rex, who shook his head.

"Nope…I just wanted to know where he was." Rex admitted, with a hint of curiosity. There was not that much reconning that an agent needed to do for Providence. So what was Providence's Top Agent doing while Rex was in class? Where was Agent Six?

* * *

Agent Six was in what appeared to be a chemical factory. The green-suited agent was on a walkway on the second floor of the factory. The second-floor walkway led to the equipment that controlled the chemical tanks, which were below the second floor and completely emptied. Six seemed to be fighting against masked ninjas, who were wielding different bladed weapons. There were at several dozens of these ninjas already knocked out around Agent Six, and he was finishing up against the final remaining black-clad ninjas who were rushing at him.

With no weapons drawn, Six elbowed a ninja who rushed him with a katana. Six's elbow connected with the ninja's face, and the ninja fell to the ground completely incapacitated. Another ninja tried to use this opening to slash at Agent Six from behind. This caused Agent Six to quickly kick his leg behind him, striking the ninja in the stomach. The ninja stumbled backward, falling off the railing and down to a lower floor.

Agent Six then leaped forward, delivering an uppercut to a ninja, who was about to draw his katana.

'Too slow.' Six thought to himself. Six had to admit, he had not relied so heavily on his pure hand-to-hand skills in a situation like this in a long time. But it was like riding a bike for him. A bike that allowed him to kill a fully-grown man with his bare hands in less than a second.

Two ninjas rushed at Six's sides. Six ducked under one, who slashed his katana at Six's head. Six then grabbed the other ninja by his hood before he could even properly use his weapon. Six slammed that ninja into the other, and both ninjas stumbled away from Six. Six then leaped forward, striking the first ninja in the face. The ninja fell to the ground from the punch, and Six delivered a roundhouse kick to the second ninja, who was trying to recover.

The last ninja rushed at Six, unarmed. Maybe he was hoping to overcome Six in a hand to hand challenge. Big mistake. Six dodged the first punch thrown by the ninja, and he then wrapped his arm around the ninja's head, putting him in a chokehold. Six then kicked the back of the ninja's knee, knocking him to the ground. The ninja was then tossed off the side of the railing and slammed into the ground on the next floor.

'Is that it?' Six thought to himself, before glancing up to the ceiling of the building. Six could sense someone in the shadows. Watching him.

"How long are you going to wait? Come on out." Six yelled up at the shadows. For a couple of seconds, there was no response. Then, finally, Mr. Aizawa leaped from the ceiling, out of the shadows, in his Eraser Head costume. He had his goggles over his eyes, and his scarf tightened around his neck.

Eraser Head landed on a walkway parallel to the one Six was on, and the two stared each other down. Eraser Head looked at all the downed ninjas around Agent Six and then called out to him, "74 down in less than 2 minutes. Impressive." Hearing this caused Agent Six to shift to get a better view of Eraser Head. He knew about Eraser Head and the quirk this hero had. He was going to have to watch himself around this one.

"So?" Agent Six raised an eyebrow while slightly tilting his head, "You're next?"

Eraser Head's hair suddenly shot up into a spiky position, as the hero leaped off the railing of the walkway towards Six. Six prepared himself but had to sidestep when Eraser Head's scarf launched out at him as if it were some kind of grappling weapon for the hero. Six's sidestep allowed for Eraser Head to land on the walkway Agent Six was on. And then the battle began!

Eraser Head launched his scarf at Six again, who crossed his arms around his chest to block the scarf from striking him. Eraser Head's scarf tightened and hardened, pushing Six back a couple of inches. As Eraser Head pulled back his scarf, he was rushing Six head-on. This surprised Six, who had read that this hero was not one to engage in full-on brawls unless he completely had to. But who knew how long he was watching Six? He might have watched him long enough to think he could take him in a hand-to-hand fight. That was going to be his fatal mistake.

Eraser Head's hair dropped back down, as he sent a right hook at Six, who leaned out of the way of the punch. Eraser Head fired a left punch at Six, this time pulling the punch a bit to not leave himself so open for a counter. Six noticed this and had to wait to strike. The scarfed hero punched with his right once more, when Six countered him by grabbing hold of the hero's fist. Six yanked Eraser Head forward and was surprised by the hero's flexibility!

Eraser Head leaped into the pull, and Six had to lower his torso to stop Eraser Head from slamming his shoulder into his chest. Eraser Head rolled off of Six's back, and Six felt his backside completely opened. This was confirmed when Eraser Head kicked Six in the back, causing the agent to stumble forward into the railing of the walkway. Six quickly recovered as Eraser Head leaped forward, sending his scarf downward again to try to grapple Six. Six stepped out of the way of the scarf, which wrapped around the railing.

Six took this time to get face to face with Eraser Head now. Eraser Head pushed his attack, sending a punch at Six's face, who blocked the punch and elbowed Eraser Head's face! Six's attack was not very effective, due to Eraser Head's goggles absorbing most of the impact pretty well. Six countered a second punch and sent his own forward at Eraser Head, who stopped the punch with his scarf. Eraser Head's hair this lifted up into its spiky position again!

'Dammit.' Six thought to himself, as Eraser Head's scarf wrapped around Six's arm. This was clearly no simple scarf that Eraser Head was fighting Six with. Eraser Head pulled Six forward and tossed the agent to the end of the walkway, towards the controls to the chemical tanks.

As Six came to a stop from his roll, he gritted his teeth. He was getting annoyed now. Agent Six got to his feet and pulled out his two magna blades. As the blades grew in his hands, Agent Six stared forward at Eraser Head, who cautiously watched the blades. The hero's hair dropped again, and Six prepared himself. Eraser Head then sent his scarf forward, and Agent Six slashed his blades at an awe-inspiring speed. The agent sliced the scarf once, then again, then again!

Eraser Head tossed his now shredded scarf to the side, as he readied himself for Agent Six's attack. Six slashed his left blade at Eraser Head, who pushed Six's arm from him, angling the attack away. Six slashed his free blade at the hero, who took a step back to dodge the blade. Six then saw an opening and delivered a kick to Eraser Head's head. Eraser Head could not block the kick completely and felt the strength of Six.

Eraser Head grunted in pain, and Six tried to deliver a second kick. Eraser Head caught Six's leg in the air and kicked Six's other leg from under him. Six dropped to the ground, and Eraser Head took the chance to kick one of Six's blades out of his hand and over the side of the walkway, into one of the empty chemical tanks. Eraser Head's hair then became spiky again, as he grabbed Six's head and slammed his head into the railing, breaking Agent Six's shades and causing the Agent of Providence to grit his teeth.

Eraser Head pulled back, as Six recovered. The agent looked at Eraser Head and narrowed his eyes in anger. Six tossed his blade at Eraser Head as if it were a boomerang! Eraser Head was caught off guard by this wild way to use a sword, causing his hair to drop again. Eraser Head leaned out of the way of the weapon, nearly getting hit by it. As the hero was dodging the weapon, Six rushed at him. Eraser Head, however, suspected Six would try this, so he swiped his arm at the green-suited agent. Six slid under the swipe, getting behind Eraser Head and getting to his feet.

'He distracted me when both the sword attack and the rush.' Aizawa thought to himself, as he moved in on Agent Six. Eraser Head sent a kick of his own up at Six, who caught the kick and lifted the hero up and slammed him against the ground. Eraser Head growled as he flipped off the ground, getting his leg free from Six's grip.

As Eraser Head got to his feet, he saw Six charging him from behind. Six punched at Eraser Head's back, but the hero spun out of the punch to face the agent again. Six punched at Eraser Head's head, but the hero lifted his arm in defense, blocking the punch. Six then kicked at Eraser Head's side, and Eraser Head grabbed Six's leg, hoping to take his other leg out from under him again. This was a mistake, as Six sent a judo chop onto the side of Eraser Head's head, slamming hard against the hero's goggles!

The hero was still stunned by this attack long enough for Six to shift his leg out of Eraser Head's hands, getting his leg to Eraser Head's other side, and tipping Eraser Head overusing his leg and hands. Eraser Head slammed against the ground hard.

Before Six could strike Eraser Head again, the hero slammed his arm in the back of Six's leg, and Six let out a groan as he was forced on his knee. Six, however, then swiped his free leg at Eraser Head's head, who ducked under the attack but also lost a grip on Six's other leg. Six then used his now free leg to kick Eraser Head in the chest, forcing Eraser Head back away from him.

Eraser Head slid a couple of feet back and came to a stop. The hero was starting to get annoyed with Agent Six, and he could tell that Six was starting to get annoyed with him as well. Eventually, both men were going to stop pulling their punches. That was going to be interesting.

Six glanced at his sword, which was stuck in the control panel to the chemical tanks a floor below the two. Eraser Head looked at the sword, then back at Six, who was already on his feet. Eraser Head rolled over to the control panel, getting to his feet. Since he had now blocked Six from reaching his sword, Eraser Head turned to face Six, only to see Six leaping in the air. Six was delivering a spin kick to Eraser Head, who had to lift his arm to block the attack. Six landed on the ground, now ignoring the blade. Six punched his right hand at Eraser Head, while also slightly lifting his left leg to kick Eraser Head as well.

Eraser Head lifted his arm to block the punch, while also taking the kick that Six sent. It was painful, sure, but it also allowed Eraser Head to grab Six by the head. Six gritted his teeth, as Eraser Head slammed his head down on the control panel. Eraser Head's hair spiked up again, as he punched down on Six's face. Six pulled back, nearly being hit by the heavy punch that Eraser Head had sent down on him. Six lifted Eraser Head's hand and then delivered a powerful elbow into Eraser Head's chest.

Eraser Head backed away in shock, allowed Six a second to breathe. Eraser Head's hair dropped again, as he rubbed his chest. But as the hero looked back up at Six, the agent delivered a kick to the Pro-Hero's chest again. Eraser Head stumbled backward again but caught himself this time.

The Pro-Hero punched at Agent Six's face, who blocked the punch and delivered an uppercut to the hero. Eraser Head was not ready for the attack, and he stumbled back again. But Six grabbed the hero by his collar and tossed him on the ground in front of the control panel.

Eraser Head's hair stood up, but Six suddenly kneed Eraser Head's head into the control panel, and his hair dropped again. Eraser Head's goggles fell to the ground shattered by the intense strike Agent Six had just given him. Eraser Head growled in pain, but then delivered three quickly yet powerful punches into Six's lower torso, causing the agent to stumble back onto the walkway above the chemical tanks.

Eraser Head moved in on Six, who sent a high kick at him. The Pro-Hero lifted his arm, blocking the kick. Six then punched at Eraser Head, but the hero dodged the strike. Besides pulling the punch, Six leaned into it, spinning around and striking Eraser Head in his exposed throat. Eraser Head coughed up spit, but then gave Agent Six a sloppy roundhouse kick to the side. Agent Six was pushed over the railing of the second floor and he fell over the side of the walkway, slamming down on the first floor, next to an empty tank.

Both men sat in silence for a second, only hearing how hard the other was breathing. This simple fight had been more than either combatant had expected it to be. And both of them needed a breather.

Six pushed himself up, thinking to himself, 'He's good. I can see why he's a Pro-Hero. And a teacher here. He may not have had the same level of martial arts like me, but his tricks and techniques made up for it. He's definitely a worthy opponent to face in hand-to-hand combat.'

As Aizawa rubbed his throat in pain, he thought to himself, 'This guy's fighting styles are too erratic for me to catch onto. One minute I was able to push an attack on him, the next I'm working just to keep this guy from chopping me in half. He's dangerous. I still haven't caught a pattern on his fighting yet. I'll have to end this quick…'

Eraser Head stood to his feet, glancing down at Six, who was on his feet now. The two combatants stared at each other for a single second, when the cement floor between them rose into the air. The vision of both fighters was blocked, and they looked over to Cementoss standing with Principal Nezu.

"That's enough you two." Nezu hummed, causing both Six and Eraser Head to breathe a little easier. Nezu pulled the mask off of one of the ninjas, revealing a robotic face. Nezu then called out to Six, smiling at the Agent, "74 advanced hand-to-hand combatants down in one minute and thirty-three seconds. That is definitely a record."

The cement wall came down, and Six was still glaring at Eraser Head, who was still glaring down at Six. Nezu then continued, "And you held your own in hand-to-hand combat with Aizawa. That is very impressive. I hope you don't mind the change in pace." Nezu glanced at Aizawa and nodded, "But we thought that robots were a bit too…pedestrian for you. And that Mr. Aizawa might give you a bit more of a challenge."

Six relaxed a bit more and nodded, "He kept me on my paces, I'll give him that." Six then looked at Aizawa and nodded, "You owe me a new pair of shades."

Aizawa quickly shot back to Six, "You owe me a new pair of goggles and a new scarf. And what made you think kneeing me in the face was a sign of fair fighting?"

"Fair fighting went out the door when you slammed my head against a metal railing." Agent Six shot back to Aizawa. "And who thinks fair fighting matters when you're teaching students to combat villains?"

"Oh boy," Cementoss said to Nezu, who waved his hands at the two.

"Calm down, you two. Both of your equipment will be repaired, courtesy of U.A. High." Nezu said to the two. Nezu then looked at Aizawa and started, "Since you were kind enough to come in and test out our newest staff member here at U.A., you're free for the rest of the day, Aizawa. Enjoy yourself."

Mr. Aizawa then turned to leave, as the lights in the building turned on, revealing the entire building to be a testing facility on U.A. High's campus. There were several cameras lined up around the building, and they had recorded the entire encounter between Agent Six and Eraser Head. Aizawa was out of the building, as Six made it to Nezu and Cementoss.

"He was a tough one." Six pointed out, and Nezu nodded.

"Aizawa is one of our best." Cementoss pointed out, and Six glanced at Nezu. Nezu then smiled and slapped Six on the back.

"So, when can you start, Mr. Six? Class 1-B needs a Homeroom Teacher!" Nezu asked Six with urgency, as the agent pulled a new pair of shades from his suit pocket and put the glasses on. Six then looked at Nezu and nodded.

"I'll start now. Let's go."

* * *

"Where is our teacher?" Iida asked, aloud, standing at the door impatiently tapping his foot.

Rex had gotten to class, following behind Bakugo, who had a devious smile on his face. Rex had to admit, whatever Mr. Aizawa had planned for today's quirk testing was going to be a blast. He was going to make sure to beat whatever score Bakugo set.

'I'm going to be the best.' Rex said while sitting in his chair. Rex felt a tap on his shoulder, and he glanced over to Mina smiling at him.

"Hey, how's it going, Rex?" Mina asked Rex, who smirked at the pink beauty. Rex was actually shocked anyone remembered his name. Then, of course, he remembered the quirk testing yesterday. No one was going to forget the guy who came in second place.

Rex blushed, as he waved at Mina. "Yo, it's going well. Just waiting on Mr. Aizawa to come and get us ready for our big day. He made it seem like today was going to be intense."

"Where the hell is that old man?!" Bakugo growled from his seat, glaring at his classmates. The explosive teenager then stood and yelled, "I'm ready to get this day started."

Izuku awkwardly waved his hand to Ochaco, who blushed and waved back at the green-haired teenager. Luckily he could not even notice the blush on the girl's face.

Kenwyn, who sat in her chair, seemingly not wanting to be scolded for being out of her seat again, glanced up at the clock. She looked over to Momo and asked, "Why would Mr. Aizawa be 20 minutes late for class? Do you think this might be some kind of test now?"

"Who knows?" Momo said, looking around the room. Most of the Class 1-A students seemed nervous after yesterday's test Mr. Aizawa put on them. So maybe this was another test Mr. Aizawa had set up for them.

As Momo was about to say something, the door swung up in front of Iida. And like a true hero, the one and only All-Might leaned into the classroom, in his superhero costume, smiling at all the Class 1-A students.

"I AM HERE!" All-Might yelled to the class, and everyone's face began glowing in excitement. Rex leaned out of his seat, smiling at the hero, and for a second All-Might looked at Rex and gave him a nod. That nod was everything Rex needed. That nod told Rex that he could one day be the best hero to walk the Earth. That if he trained and excelled, he would be the hero to surpass All-Might and continue to push the message of hope and justice that All-Might was. Being the best hero on Earth meant being more than a human. More than an Evo. It meant being a symbol.

All-Might then slid into the class chuckling, "Coming through the door like a hero!"

Rex had a huge smile on his face when a hand pushed down on Rex's head from behind. Rex looked up to see Krishima pointing at All-Might grinning, "Yoo! All-Might is one of our teacher's this year! I thought it was a joke! But it's actually true!"

"This year is gonna be awesome!" Denki whispered to Kyoko, who actually turned her music off to watch All-Might strut to the front of the class. He never removed his smile, as he glanced at all the students. He looked at Bakugo, who couldn't help but have a look of wonderment on his face. He then looked at Izuku, who had a wide grin.

"That's All-Might's Silver Age costume, dude!" Noah whispered to Rex, who nodded like a madman.

'This is so freaking awesome! I wonder will I get in trouble if I ask All-Might for an autograph? Imagine how much that'll be worth when I become the top hero on Earth?' Rex thought to himself, fading into his own dreams. He'd be surrounded by fans who loved him, he'd fight villains who wouldn't stand a chance against him, and he'd even be able to finally woo Doctor Holiday.

"That's so epic!" Rex said aloud, and Mina whispered to him.

"I know right!"

All-Might put his hands on his hips and exclaimed to his students, "Class 1-A! Mr. Aizawa is not here today, and he left me in charge. He also did a little schedule change up for today. Today, you get your most important class and just that! Hero Basic Training! Think of it as Hero 101. Here you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight for the name of all that is good."

All-Might began flexing in front of the class as he declared, "Let us get into today, class! Today, we will focus on battling!"

Bakugo stood from his chair, balling his fists and smiling like a madman. Bakugo grinned at All-Might, happily growling, "Fight Training!"

Izuku gulped in his seat, with his eyes growing wide, "C… c combat? Real combat already?"

'This is going to be a blast!' Rex thought to himself, looking at his fellow students. He had been fighting EVOs with Providence while most of these guys were still in middle school. Or whatever middle school was for students in Japan. And now he was going to be able to show off some of his skills.

Rex caught the eyes of Kenwyn, who was scanning the class with her eyes as well. She and Rex stared at each other for a moment, and she then gave Rex a quick nod before directing her attention to All-Might.

Rex blinked in shock and told himself, 'Maybe she doesn't hate me after all. Maybe she was just having a bad day yesterday.' All-Might hand to slap down on Rex's desk, causing the EVO to yelp in shock.

All-Might then laughed to the students, "One of the most important parts of being a hero is…looking good!" All-Might pointed at the wall to his right, and 24 drawers suddenly opened, revealing the names of students in Class 1-A!

All-Might then told the young students, "These suits were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the designs you submitted before school started! I hope you all enjoy!"

Annie stood and clapped her hands in excitement! "Costumes! Holy crap! This is the best day ever!"

"Get suited up! Then meet me at Training Ground Beta!" All-Might smiled, this lifted his hand to point at the class. All-Might then nodded, "PLUS!"

Class 1-A then pointed back at All-Might and shouted, "ULTRA!"

* * *

All-Might waited for the students to arrive at Training Ground Beta, when Rex, who was using his Boogie Pack, landed in front of the hero. Rex was wearing a red and black skintight suit that Doctor Holiday had actually helped him design. The suit had glowing blue shoulder pads, glowing blue wrist guards, and glowing shin guards. The top forearms of the suit were red, and that red streak led all the way up to Rex's neck. The suit had a zipper lined up in front of it, which allowed for easy usage. Rex also had his goggles still on top of his head.

All-Might smiled at Rex, and Rex smiled at All-Might.

"Listen." Rex started. "You're like one of my favorite heroes, All-Might!" Rex said as the Boogie Pack grew back into his back. All-Might raised an eyebrow at Rex's abilities, as Rex continued to rant.

'What an interesting quirk. Or is it possible that this is not a quirk?' All-Might thought, 'There was a high amount of permanent EVO students inducted into U.A. this year. So perhaps I should not assume who is who until I get a good view of each of their abilities and skills.'

"I feel like I'm talking too much." Rex finished, smiling so hard that his face was starting to hurt.

All-Might placed his hand on Rex's shoulder and chuckled, "Nonsense! Now, where are your classmates?"

All-Might and Rex looked at the entrance to the training grounds, as the rest of Class 1-A emerged from the darkness. Each student was in their own unique suit, and Rex had to admit that most of them looked pretty awesome!

All-Might loudly boomed next to Rex, "They say clothes make the pros, ladies, and gentlemen! And behold! You are proof!"

Rex caught sight of Noah, and he had to admit Noah was in a pretty dope uniform. Noah had on a skin-tight dark green suit that covered him from his neck to his feet. It was clear he had some armored padding under the suit, which made him look a little cartoonishly muscular. On the center of Noah's suit were several circles that were overlapping with one another.

"That is kinda epic," Rex whispered. Rex backed into his class, standing between Mina, who's costume really complimented her athletically fit body, and Todoroki, who had half his costume frozen in a thick layer of ice.

All-Might eyes all the students and exclaimed, "You all look so cool! So…shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?"

Izuku bumped into Annie, and he quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry!" Then he took a look at Annie's suit, and he had to cover his mouth in shock. Annie wore a purple two-piece cheerleader outfit, that had 'Oops' over her breasts, and the word 'Sorry', over her butt area. Annie also had two white and heavy looking wrist guards each of her arms. The guards resembled casts, and Izuku was actually knocked out of his spell while trying to decide what the wrist guards were for.

Mineta walked over to Annie and smiled at Izuku, "I love this school!"

Izuku sweatdropped, as he looked at All-Might. All-Might looked at Izuku's suit, and he looked away, forcing a really hard smile. Rex noticed the hard smile and glanced back at Izuku. Rex bit his tongue seeing Izuku's green costume. He was not trying to laugh at the boy, but he was a bit tickled in how much hero worship actually went into Izuku's hero costume.

Izuku had the long eyebrows in his mask to match All-Might's huge eyebrows. And there was a smile stretched on the bottom of Izuku's mask as well. That smile paled to All-Might's classic smile, but the homage was still there.

Rex gave Izuku a thumbs up and nodded, "Dude. You take Hero Worship to a whole new level! But I can dig that!"

Izuku blushed at this, and he awkwardly gave Rex a thumbs up back.

"Time for combat training!" All-Might exclaimed.

Iida then raised his hand, and Rex made a note that Iida was in the knight-like costume. It looked pretty cool, but it reminded Rex of a Pro-Hero that Rex saw on TV a couple of weeks ago. Was Iida also paying homage to a hero?

'Maybe I should have paid homage to a hero too. Not All-Might, because everyone would do All-Might. But maybe Agent Six. I have to admit that while Six was a bit of a nanny to me, he still acted as a constant solid role model.'

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does this mean we will be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked with his hand raised.

All-Might lifted his hand, with two fingers raised up, "Not quite! I'm moving you all two steps ahead! Most publicly shown villain battles take place outside. However, statistically speaking, most battles you'll have with your biggest villains will take place indoors."

All-Might then looked around at the class, "Think about it! Backroom deals. Home invasions. Secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows. So for this training exercise, you will be split into two groups. Good guys and bad guys, and you will be taking each other on. Two v. two!"

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu asked All-Might while tilting her head.

All-Might then grinned, "The best training is the training you get on the battlefield! But remember, you're not just punching a robot this time! You're dealing with actual people now."

Momo gently raised her hand, but firmly asked, "Are you deciding who wins, sir?"

Bakugo then glared at Rex and growled, "How much can we hurt the other team?"

"Are we gonna get kicked out if we lose like yesterday?" Toru blurted out.

"Are we getting split up by chance or by skill?" Iida asked while raising his hand.

Rex then balled his fists and laughed, "Can I go all out and use my quirk or do we have to wait and hold back?"

"You better not hold back against me, Gearhead," Bakugo smirked at Rex.

Rex then nodded, "Oh, believe me, I won't, Smiley."

"Does this suit make my butt look big?" Annie asked Koji, who blushed and shyly looked away from Annie.

All-Might began sweating as if he were biting back his words. Kenwyn then stepped forward, or at least Rex suspected that was Kenwyn. The female was in a completely white exosuit that covered her from head to toe. The shape of the exosuit was still in the form of a female, Kenwyn's form to be more exact. The suit seemed dull and very plain, with the only colors coming from the visor on the exosuit's faceplate. The visor had a bright red light glowing from it, and it shined brightly whenever Kenwyn had her head aimed at certain suits. Kenwyn looked at all her classmates, and as her eyes stopped on Rex, her visor's red beam shone brightly. Rex narrowed his eyes at this development, but Kenwyn kept moving until she was looking at All-Might. The light died down as the young woman began to speak.

"Enough. Let All-Might speak and explain the challenge before you bombard him with questions." Kenwyn firmly stated to the class.

"Thank you," All-Might said, as he pulled out a script and cleared his throat. "Listen up! The situation is this!"

"Two villains have hidden a nuclear weapon in their five-storied hideouts! The weapon is on one of the floors! The heroes must try to foil their plans! The only way to do this is by capturing both villains and recovering the weapon!" All-Might explained the situation to the class, "Likewise, the bad guys win if they either protect their weapon before time is up or capture the heroes!"

"This is going to be so cool." Noah laughed, patting Rikido on the back. Noah looked at Rikido and nodded, "If I'm a villain, I want a strong guy like you to be watching my back!"

Rikido then nodded and smirked, "Yeah, I saw your quirk. You're heavy on defense, but not on offense. So you'd be pretty good in defending the payload, while someone like me holds off the heroes."

"Time is limited!" All-Might yelled while lifting up a box that said 'Lots'. "We'll be picking teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way to pick our partners?" Hanta whispered to Krishima, and Izuku butted in.

Izuku said with a smile on his face, "No, think about it. Most Pros have to time up with top heroes on the spot. Whether they are fighting against villains or trying to take down an out of control EVO! So this is the perfect training for something like this."

Rex thought about what Izuku said and thought about his most recent experience of teaming up with Kamui Woods. Rex had just been thrown in the situation with him, while the two were trying to take down the EVO. He had no choice of who he got. So maybe Izuku was right. Maybe he was going to have to just stick with who he got, and row with it.

"LET'S DRAW!" All-Might yelled, quickly drawing the teams out randomly.

1\. Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

2\. Shoto Todoroki and Kenwyn Jones

3\. Momo Yaoyorozu and Denki Kaminari

4\. Mezo Shoji and Annie Potts

5\. Rex Salazar and Minoru Mineta

6\. Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

7\. Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

8\. Noah Nixon and Fumikage Tokoyami

9\. Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

10\. Kyoka Jiro and Tsuyu Asui

11\. Toru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro

12\. Elijiro Krishima and Hanta Sero

"Dammit," Noah whispered, biting his tongue. He had just said he needed someone with some extra strength. And as Noah glanced over at Tokoyami, he had no idea what the crow-head EVO had up his sleeve. Tokoyami was not exactly looking at Noah with the most optimistic looks either. This was going to be something close to insane today.

Noah glanced at Rex, who was talking to Minoru now. Rex looked a bit unimpressed by Minoru, and Noah could get why. Minoru was wearing a diaper on the outside of his suit, after all. How threatening could a guy like that be?

"Dang it!" Mina laughed, slapping Rex's shoulder. Rex blushed at Mina, who continued, "I thought I might end up getting paired with you, Rex! I bet we could have made a pretty epic team! Both of our awesome jokes and quips."

"Yeah!" Minoru said, looking at Rex and Mina. Rex smirked at the idea of working with Mina. She was very outgoing and upbeat. And he did enjoy that about her. But what was her quirk exactly? Minoru then laughed, "I can just imagine all the fanfic lemons about you two."

"Dude!" Rex quickly said, blushing. He looked at Mina, who was already walking away trying not to look back at the two. Rex then sighed and looked at Minoru, "Great job, genius."

Minoru snapped his fingers at Rex, laughing, "Leaving the ladies speechless as always."

All-Might began digging in the HERO and VILLAIN buckets, and Bakugo pulled both Izuku and Rex into a headlock and smiled his deviously at his teacher, "Let me get one of these guys! Hell! I'll kill both of them at once if I have to!"

"In your dreams, Smiley. Now let me go." Rex grumbled, pulling himself out of the headlock.

Izuku, on the other hand, gulped and whispered to himself, "Kill?!"

All-Might pulled the teams out of the buckets and revealed a 1 for the Heroes and a 6 for the villains! Bakugo released Izuku from the headlock, and he grinned at him.

"Finally, Deku." Bakugo growled, "I get to destroy you, for making me look like a damn fool for all these years!"

Izuku backed away in fear for a moment, and Rex felt bad for the guy. He looked like he was really questioning all of his self-worth and courage. Then Rex saw it. Izuku balled his fists, gritted his teeth, and then looked at Bakugo with a stunning look of determination. A look that screamed, 'Enough!'

"Wow," Rex said, crossing his arms.

Ochaco whispered next to Rex, blushing extremely hard at Izuku, "Definitely wow."

Rex patted Bakugo on the shoulder, who was now growling harder at Izuku. Bakugo glared at Rex, who smirked at Bakugo.

"Try not to blow yourself up, Smiley. I'll save some butt-whooping for you next time." Rex laughed, however, Bakugo shrugged him off, returning his glare to Izuku.

"Everyone else, head to the monitoring room to watch the teams' performances! We will evaluate them when we're done." All-Might said, and the students were off.

* * *

The first battle of the day made Rex cringe throughout it. It started with Bakugo nearly blowing up both Izuku and Ochaco! When Rex saw this, he immediately asked if stuff like that was allowed. But All-Might cleared up the problem before the fighting went any further. That's didn't help much though. Bakugo shattered Izuku's costume to pieces, and Team 1 only won by doing some kind of insane switcharoo on the villains at the last moment.

As Rex watched Izuku get rolled away with his now broken arm, he then glanced at Ochaco, who was vomiting on the ground. They may have won the match, but they still seemed like the losers today. Bakugo and Iida stood in front of the class in the monitor room, both with their heads hung low in defeat.

"This was such a weird way for this to end." Denki muttered to Momo, who had a look of displeasure, looking at the replays of the battles. Denki then pointed out, "The losers are basically untouched. While the winners are down for the count."

"The old saying comes to mind, lose the battle to win the war." Tokoyami grimly said, lowering his head. Noah smirked at Tokoyami and slapped him on the back.

"Nah, we'll get 'em easy without match bud." Noah grinned a mischievous grin, and Tokoyami could not respond with anything.

"This class is so intense!" Annie whispered to Hanta, who nodded.

All-Might stood in front of the class and exclaimed, "Despite the results we see here. The MVP of this battle is young Iida!"

Iida's eyes widened, and he looked at All-Might in shock.

"Are you sure, All-Might sir?" Iida asked.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes, since they're the winners?" Tsuyu asked All-Might, who smiled and shook his head.

"Nope! Anyone care to explain to your fellow classmates?" All-Might asked.

Rex immediately thought of several quips to point out to the three contests who stood in front of him, but he then felt bad for even thinking of them. Bakugo was speechless in front of the class. He had his head lowered to the ground, and he looked as if he could not even move. Iida was still trying to figure out why he had just won MVP, and Ochaco looked miserable at the front of the class. Now was the time to be serious and respectful, not to joke.

Momo raised her hand and nodded, "Well sir. Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who adapted to his assigned role."

Everyone looked impressed at Momo's analysis of the situation, and even All-Might was impressed. However, as people started to nod in approval, Kenwyn quickly said, "Wait for it."

"Allow me to explain." Momo continued, and everyone who was just about to clap sweat dropped, "Bakugo's judgement was clouded by some kind of personal grudge or rivalry against Midoriya. Launching such a large-scale attack indoors was a very foolish move that could have resulted in the injuries of himself or others he was working with. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also very poorly thought out. Considering how much damage he received from doing that attack, he rendered himself completely helpless after making such a move. He would be at the mercy of villains if he did something like that in a real-world situation. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid battle. And her final attack was far too reckless, considering the sakes of the battle we were supposed to be simulating. The Heroes only won by taking advantage of the situation being a fake situation and using that to their advantage. This is not something that could work in the real world. So that is why Iida wins MVP."

"Now," Kenwyn nodded to Momo, "That is impressive."

"Thank you." Momo nodded back, before looked at All-Might, who nodded.

"Great job!"

"Now!" All-Might exclaimed, pulling out the next numbers for the matchup. "3 and 8! Team 3 will be the villains, and Team 8 will be heroes!"

Momo smiled at Denki and nodded, "I have a plan, one that will be able to lead us to victory if we execute it carefully."

Denki nodded and gave Momo a thumbs up.

Tokoyami looked at Noah and said, "We're up next."

"And we get to be the heroes." Noah said, cracking his knuckled. Noah then looked at the building they would be doing their battle in.

Noah then nodded, "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Well, guys, there is Chapter 3 of My Hero Machina. I wanted to make it longer, no lie. But I felt like it would be better to have it go over two chapters in order to not downplay the two major fights that will be occurring during this Hero 101 class. Let me know in the comments who you think will win when Noah and Tokoyami go up against Momo and Denki. I'm really looking forward to writing such a unique and exciting fight for the upcoming chapter.**

**Once again, I have to put a shameless "HEY LOOK AT THE POLL I HAVE ON MY UPDATED PROFILE! ALSO, CHECK OUT MY NEW PROFILE INFO!"**

**This was a real blast writing. I never thought I'd want to have an Eraser Head vs Agent Six fight. But I enjoyed writing it. And I hope you enjoyed reading it. I always enjoy the comments you guys leave behind, so I thank you a million for those!**

**Leave a comment for this chapter, Hit the Follow button, DETROIT SMASH that Favorite button. Also, check out some of my other stories. Check out Along Came a Spider, where Spiderman joins the gang of High School of the Dead to overcome and rise about the zombie apocalypse. Read Ben 10 Omni Fairy, which is the beginnings of a story that leads to Ben Tennyson becoming Ben 10,000. And why not also try out Hero at Yokai Academy and read how Virgil Hawkins and Jaime Reyes are stuck at Yokai Academy with Tsukune and Moka, and how they will survive their first year of high school, as the Enforcers rise up to destroy them.**

**Hope you all are enjoying your week. Have a great week and see you soon with another update! Thank you!**


End file.
